narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Oročimaru
Oročimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) je jedan od tri legendarna Sanina sela lišća. Sa anbicijim da otkrije sve tajne ovog sveta, krenuo je da traži besmrtnost kako bi mogao dovoljno dugo da poživi da ispuni svoj zadatak. Nakon što je uhvaćen u vršenju eksperimente na svojim sugrađanima zarad besmrtnosti, biva prinuđen da zauvek napusti selo. Godinama nakon toga planira konačno uništenje Konohe kao pravi način da se osveti i pokaže kakvu je moć dobio. Nakon što je poražen od strane Saskea Učihe, počinje da kroz Kabuta posmatra Saskea shvativši da je njegov pristup bio pogrešan. Kada ga je Saske oslobodio, stupa u borbu protiv desetorepog demona Džubija i odbranu sela priznavši svoju grešku. Po završetku rata prestaje sa vršenjem kriminalnih radnji. Pozadina Tim Hiruzen Oročimaru je imao slično detinjstvo kao Saske, kao mali je ostao bez roditelja i porodice, bio je veoma inteligentan i sposoban dečak, još kao mali je razvio ljubav prema zmijama i počeo da ih sakuplja i neguje. Njegov učitelj Hiruzen ga je smatrao svojim omiljenim učenikom i nameravao je da ga jednog dana učini svojim naslednikom. Oročimaru je jednom prilikom kao dete posetio grob svojih roditelja i video je zmijsku kožu na grobu. Pitao je Hiruzena šta je to, a on mu je odgovorio da to znači bogatstvo i moć, Oročimaru je od tog trenutka počeo da gaji osećanja prema moći i slavi. Drugi Šinobi Svetski Rat Tokom rata na frontu Sela kiše, tri saborca Cunade Džeraja i Oročimaru su se borili sa Hanzom Salamanderom, nindžom na nivou Kagea, svetske reputacije. Pošto su jedini od masovnih trupa uspeli da prežive dovoljino dugo protiv Hanzoa samoga, Hanzo ih je imenovao kao Tri Legendarna Sanina (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Za vreme svog boravka u selu kiše, tri sanina pronalaze tri siroćeta; Jahika, Konan i Nagata. Videvši da su deca izgladnela i da niko ne želi da im pomogne, Oročimaru predlaže da ih ubiju kako bi im prekratili muke. Džeraja govori da nema potrebe za tim uz obećanje da će ih on čuvati i trenirati. Posleratne aktivnosti U animeu, Oročimaru je prikazan kao krivac za poslednje do sada divljanje Gjukija u selu oblaka. On se ušunjao u selo, a zatin se predstavio kao Fukaijev lekar. Nateravši ga da pojede posebne gendžicu pilule za uspavljivanje, uspeo je da izvuče zver iz njega pomoću tehnike oslobađanja petoznakog pečata. Posle oslobađanja Gjukija, uspeva da prikupi deo njegovog DNK. Nakon što je Tim Hiruzen okom rata bio raspušten, Oročimaru je počeo da radi za ANBU frakciju Koren u direktnoj službi Danza Šimure, i postaje učitelj Anko Mitaraši. Negde za vreme svoj boravka u frakciji Oročimaru je sreo mladog Kabuta, pratećži danza koji je zadavao misiju njegovoj starateljki Nono. Nešto kasnije, Oročimaru predaje zahtev za titulu četvrtog hokagea savetu sela, koju je nameravao da koristi za svoju agendu. Danzo jedini u savetu podržava Oročimaruov zahtev, dok su svi ostali članovi uključujući i Hiruzena odbili znajući za skrivenu anbiciju koja tinja u Oročimaruu. Posle ovoga, Džeraja takođe odbija titulu, koju na kraju dobija njegov učenik Minato Namikaze. Od tada, Oročimaru ostaje da boravi u Konohi i počinje sa diskretnim akcijama, kao što je krađa DNK Haširame Sendžua koji je ubruzgao u šezdesetoro dece od kojih je samo jedno preživelo. Nakon što je eksperiment propao, Oročimaru ubruzgava Haširamine ćelije u Šaringan ruku Šina Učihe koju transplantuje umesto Danzove. Nešto kasnije, na periferiji sela magle, Oročimaru pronalazi Kimimaroa, kojeg privoljava sebi zbog njegovog retkog kekei genkaija Šikotsumjuakua. Zahvaljujući njemu, on je došao u pristup i upoznatost o sendžicu moćima Džugovog klana. Tada otkiva Rijučido pećinu gde je naučio sendžicu uz pomoć mudraca bele zmije. Međutim, njegovo domaćin telo nije bilo dovoljno jako pa Oročimaru nije uspeo da uspostavi zmijski sejdž mod. Umesto toka pokrenuo je proces kreiranja znaka kletve koji bi pomoću sendžicu Oročimaruove čakre i transformacije Džugovog klana mogao da transformiše druge osobe kao i da osigura svoj večni život. Pre nego što je dao znak kletve Kimimarou i Četvorci zvuka, Oročimaru ga je testirao na nekoliko dece i svojoj učenici Anko koja je jedina preživela eksperiment. U animeu onje otkiio Iburi klan koji je živeo pod zemljom zainteresovan za njihovu sposobnost pretvaranja u dim. Članovi klana, zahvalni što ih je pronašao i dao im svrhu, dobrovoljno daju Oročimaruu jednog živog ispitanika. Neko vreme nakon toga, Oročimaru je slučajno posvedočio Itačijevom šurikendžicu trenigu gde je on uz pomoć Šaringana savršeno pogodio sve mete. Zadivljen time, Oročimaru započinje svoju životnu zainteresovanost i potragu za Šaringanom i telom Učihe. Nakon što Anko nije naučila da koristi znak kletve koji joj je Orčimaru dao, on gubi interes za nju, i ostavlja je bespomoćnu nakon što joj je izmenio sećanja. Dalje, Oročimaru biva poslat na misiju u selo kamena od strane Danza da prati Nono i Kabuta kako bi bio siguran da su se njih dvoje međusobno poubijali. Umesto da izvrši svoju misiju, Oročimaru odvodi Kabuta u svoje skrovište i pokazuje mu svoje ekperimente nudeći mu poziciju svoje desne ruke i glavnog špijuna, rekavši da bi bila šteta da takav talenat propadne. Dve godine nakon Kuraminog napada na Konohu, u selu lišća počinju da nestaju šinobiji svih rangova od genina preko džonina pa sve do ANBU crnih operativaca. U tajnoj laboratoriji, bez ičijeg znanja, Oročimaru počinje da vrši eksperiment na žrtvama u potrazi za džicuom koji će mu doneti večnu mladost i besmrtnost. Treči Hokage shvata o čemu se radi i upada u laboratoriju sa dva ANBU operativca. Oročimaru priznaje svoje zločine i govori da hoće da otkrije tajnu nindžucua. Potom koristi džicu da ubije svoje protivnike, ali Treći preživljava netaknut i teška srca ga pušta da beži u nadi da se nikada više neće sresti sa svojim učenikom. Nakon što je napustio laboratoriju, Oročimaru započinje svoj beg iz Konohe, ali biva presretnut od strane mladog ANBU kapetana Kakašija Hatakea. Kakaši tada prvai Raikiri i kreće prema Oročimaruu ali on uspeva da ga izbegne i preseca kakašijevu ANBU masku. Potom priziva jednu od svojih zmija ali se iznenađuje videvši da mu je Hiruzen podmetnuo papirnu bombu u njena usta koja eksplodira i staršno ga ranjava. Kakaši, tada dobija sjajnu šansu da ga zaustavi i porazi ali ostaje jednostavo paralisan od straha Oročimaruovim strahoulivajuim pogledom. Nakon što je uspeo da umakne Kakašiju, Oročimaru odlazi u podzemni dom Iburi kalna i ubija sve ičlanove osim Jukimi. Međutim, u ponovo ga presreće Kakaši samo ova put zajedno sa Jamatom, i Sanin biva prinuđen da pobegne i pređe preko granice zemlje vatre. Pre nego što je pobegao uništava veliku većinu svojih svoje laboratorija koje su bile skarivene u okolini sela. Boravak u Akacukiju Zaista, Oročimaru uspeva da pobegne iz Konohe ostavljajući svog emotivno poraženog senseija Hiruzena, i saborca Džeraju koji je sebe krivio za to što je Oročimaru prebegao. Lutajući po svetu, Oročimaru počinje da prikuplja imformacije o kriminalnoj organizaciji Akacuki. Nekoliko nedelja kasnije ga pronalaze vođa Pejn i Oročimaruov budući partner Sasori. Tu dolazi do borbe u kojoj Oročimaru na izgled gubi ali zapravo pokušava da ukrade Pejnov Rinegan. Tada ga Pejn oduvava jednim džinovskim Šinra Tenseijem. Rekavši mu da je vreme igre gotovo, Pejn nudi Oročimaruu da stupi u njihovu organizaciju i on pristaje. Međutim, Oročimaru prepoznaje da je Pejn zapravo Jahikovo telo kojeg je nekada pronašao kao siroče u selu kiše sa svojim članovima tima Saninima. Ne govoreći ništa, polazi za njima i stupa u Akacuki. Nešto nakon toga, biva sparen sa Sasoreijem odbeglim nindžom sela peska i atentatorom trećeg kazekagea. Rečeno je da su Oročimaru i Sasori uradili mnogo korisnih stvari za Akacuki organizaciju i da su delovali kao veoma efikasan tim. Kada je Itači Učiha stupio u organizaciju Oročimaru pokušava da ukrade njegovo telo zbog Učiha krvne linije i Šaringana, ali ga Itači hvata u gendžicu. Oročimaru pokušava da upotrebi oslobađanje gendžicua znakom ruku ali Itači biva brži i odseca mu levu ruku kunaijem. Oročimaru kao izdajnik biva prinuđen da napusti Akacuki jednom za svagda. Period nakon Akacukija Nakon napuštanja Akacukija, Oročimaru okuplaja svoje nindže i zatvorenike, i osniva svoje lično skriveno selo poznato kao selo zvuka. Kako bi i dalje bio usko povezan sa delatnostima organizacije Oročimaru šalje Kbuta kao svog špijuna, ali Sasori u njega ubruzgava otrovnu iglu za kontrolisanje koju Oročimaru nedugo zatim primećuje i koju vadi iz Kabuta. U animeu, Oročimaru je video Mizukija kako ubija svoje saborce zarad misije. Posvedočivši njegovom činu, Oročimaru mu daje poseban znak kletve kakav može biti u potpunosti aktiviran samo u posebnim uslovima. Predpostavlja se da je Oročimaru naredio Mizukiju da nagovori Naruta da ukrade svitak pečaćenja iz Hokage rezidencije i donese ga njemu. Sposobnosti Kao i ostali sanini sela lišća, Oročimaru je priznat kao najjači šinobi svog vremena; čije je sposobnosti pohvalio čak i Haširama Sendžu, prvi hokage i Bog Šinobija. Od njegove moći se strahovalo širom šinobi sveta, o čemu svedoči činjenica da ga je nakon napuštanja Akcukija, vođa Pein smatrao pretnojm koju treba eliminisati. Nakon nespeha da se taj zadatak Ispuni, čak i Itači koji je po saninovom sopstvenom priznanju bio jači od njega, savetuje Peina da prekine poteru za njim jer organizacija ne bi smela sebi da dopusti još mrtvih članova. Treći Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, priznao je da tokom invazije na Konohu niko u selu nije dovoljno jak da mu se suprotstavi, pa čak ni on sam. Čak i bez svojih ruku, bo je u stanju da se ravnopravno bori sa Cunade i Džerajom u prvom delu, ili sa Narutom u četvororepom obliku u drugom delu. I ako je Saske Učiha uspeo da ga pobedi, svoju pobedu je pripisao činjenici da je Oročimaru bio prilično oslabljen tom prilikom. Čakra Moći Oročimari je rođen sa velikom količinom ekstremno jake čakre koja je dovolljno snažna da lomi stene, napravi gust nalet vetra ili utera strah u ljudski um. Čak i sa zapečaćenim rukama, njegova kontrola čakre je bila dovoljno precizna da može da izvede jednostavne ali moćne tehnike bez znakova ruku. Takođe, Oročimaru je prikazao sposobnost da brzo apsorbuje protivničku čakru kroz fizički kontakt, što je i pokazao uzevši svu svoju čakru iz Kabutovog tela u trenutku. Tajdžicu Oročimaru je prikazao da je jako vešt u tajdžcuu. Mogao je lako da prati kretanje Saskea koji je posedovao Šaringan sa dva tomoa kao i da parira Hiruzenu koji je smatran majstorom tajdžicua. U svom klizajućem zmijskom modu, prikazao je i odličnu brzinu dovoljnu da izbegne većinu Narutovih napada u četvororepom obliku. Takođe, ima izuzetnu fizičku snagu s obzirom da je mogao da sruši drvo samo jednom udarcem nogom, kao i da uništi veliki deo jako velikog drveta. Nindžicu U želji da nauči svaku tehniku na svetu, Oročimaru ima veliki arsenal džicu na raspolaganju, od nisko-rangiranih do komplikovanih koje imaju smrtonosni efekat. Kao jako mali, naučio je da koristi tehniku klona šurikena. Njegove nindžicu tehnike svedoče o tome da je bio odličan u infiltraciji i špijunaži. Prilično je usavršio tehniku transformacije dovoljno da može nesmetano da posmatra Saskeovu i Joroijevu borbu preobražen u džonina sela zvuka. Uz pomoć svoje tehnike kopije lica, moga je da se predtavlja kao Ćetvrti Kazekage, Rasa nedeljama prevarivši celo selo peska kao i Rasine najbliže saradnike. Takođe, pokazao je i da može da koristi tehniku skrivanja u površini dovoljno vešto da se potpuno neopaženo kreće na površini zemlje i obljekata. Oročimaru je prikazao i izvrsne veštine u medicinskom nindžicuu, dovolno da ovlada i čakra skaplelom. Oročimaruova najjača odbrambena tehnika je Rašomon, koju može da koristi i u njenoj unapređenoj verziji Trostruki, Rašomon. Uz pomoć ove ultimativne odbrane, uspeo je da se, prizvavši tri lavlje kapije, zaštiti čak i od napada kao što je bomba repate zveri. Prirodne Transformacije Oročimaru može da koristi svih pet osnovnih čakra elemenata zajedno sa Jin i Jang izdanjem. Imao je odlične veštine vetrovitog stila dovoljne da izazove ogoroman nalet vetra koji može da oduva sve što mu se nađe na putu. U animeu, korsteći vatreni stil, mogao je da povredi Naruta koji je bio obavijen Kuraminom čakrom. Njegove veštine zemljanog stila su bile zavidne, dovoljne da stvori blatnjavog klona, ili se sakrije u zemlji tehnikom krtičjeg skrivanja. Nakon prelaska u telo klona Belog Zecua, i sticanja Haširaminih ćelija, Oročimaru biva u mogućnosti da koristi kekei genkai Drveni stil, spoj vodenog i zemljanog stila. I ako ga nikad anije uspotrebio u borbi, predpostavlja se da može da izvede neke osnovnije tehnike ovog stila. Zmijske Tehnike Oročimaru je simbol za sve vrste zmijskih tehnika, o čemu svedoči njegov ten kao i prirodni afinitet prema zmijama. Može da prizove različite vrste zmija uz Rijučido pećine svih veličina. Njegova lična zmija je Manda poznat kao še zmija. Uz pomoć tehnike zmije senke, Oročimaru može odmah pozvati nekoliko manjih zmija iz rukava ili usta koje bi brzo napale protivnika svojim otrovnim ujedima. Takođe, on može koristiti i jaču varijaciju ove tehnike. Uz pomoć svoje tehnike žrtvovanja zmije bliznakinje, on može uhvatiti protivnika i napraviti znak rukama tako da oboica umru u isto vreme. Oročimaru takođe, može da koristi i formaciju hiljadu zmija ispustivši više hiljada malih zmija iz svojih usta usmeravajući ih ka protivniku. Još jedna upotreba zmija u njegovom arsenalu podrazumeva njegov Kusanagi mač. Ovaj mač Oročimaru čuva unutar zmije u svojim ustima i vadi ga kada ga koristi za borbu. Mač se može produžiti jako mnogo za napad sa velike distance, ili biti dozvan pomeranjem prstiju ili pretvaranjem u malu zmiju ako bude udaljen od Oročimarua. I ako je veoma vešt u ručnom korisšćenju mača, za Oročimarua nije neobičnoi da njime napada ne vadeći ga iz usta. Rečeno je da moč može da proseče gotovo sve i uprkos neuspehu da prođe kroz Narutov četvororepi čakra plašt uspeo je da ga odgurne više od kilometra. Kombinujući ga sa svojom formacijom hiljadu zmija, Oročimaru je mogao da učini da iz usta više hiljada zmija napadne protivnika sa malim verzijama Kusanagija iz njih. Njegova najjača zmijska tehnika je tehnika osam ogranaka kojom se Oročimaru pretvara u kolosalnu beli zmiju veličine Itačijevog oklopljenog Susana, sa osam glava i osam repova opisana kao "zmajski bog". Tehnike Besmrtnosti Oročimaru je tragajući za večnim životom stvorio tehniku prenosa duše pomoću koje može da napusti svoje telo i izvrši transfer svoje duše u drugo, produžujući svoj životni vek u nedogled. Da bi izvršio ovaj čin, Oročimaru prvobitno napušta svoje originalno telo a zatim odvlači žrtvu u drugu dimenziju gde ga upija dok se njegova duše ne primi u novo telo domaćina. Potom, duša domaćina biva potpuno potisnuta Oročimaruovom dušom, ali deo njegove podsvesti nikada ne biva skroz izbrisan. Oročimaru u jednom telu može ostati tri godine, posle čega će njegovo telo domaćin početi da ga odbacuje teraći ga da nađe novo telo. Po preuzimanju novog tela, Oročimaru vraća izgled svoje poznate forme kako bi zamaskirao činjenicu da je u telu nekog drugog. Oročimaruov drugi metod besmrtnosti se manifestuje kroz znakove kletve koje je razvio. Naime, svaki od ovih džuindžicua pored sendžicu čakre sadrži i deo Oročimaruove svesti što mu omogućava da kada to želi može da deli čula sa osobom koja poseduje znak. U slučaju da Oročimaru bude ubijen ili zapečaćen, moguće ga je osloboditi nanošenjem njegovog DNK na nečiji znak kletve korišćenjem tehnike oslobađanja kletve. Na ovaj način, Oročimaru može biti oživljen nebrojano puta sve do ima dovoljno nosioca znakova kletve i dovoljnu količnu sopstvene DNK. Tehnika Prizivanja: Reanimacija Pored Tobirame Sendžua i Kabuta Jakušija, Oročimaru takođe može da koristi tehniku reanimacije. Prvi svom prvom korišćenju, on je oživeo Haširamu i Tobiramu za borbu protiv svog učitelja Hiruzena. Pri ovom korišćenju, njegovi oživljeni šinobiji nisu bili moćni kao za vreme života i bili su zapečaćeni uz pomoć Hiruzenove tehnike kosača smrti zajedno sa Oročimaruovim rukama. Ipak, u drugom delu on oslobađa svoje ruke zajedno sa dušama prva četiri hokagea iz tela kosača, koje oživljava za porebe Četvrtog Šinobi Rata. Ovaj put, dodavanjem Haširaminih ćelija, njegove reanimacije dostižu snagu skoro jednaku kao za vreme života, i uspostavlja skoro apsolutnu kontrolu dovoljnu da zadrži Tobiramu, sa odlučnom voljnom i Sendžu čakrom, ali ne i Haširamu za koga je komentarisao da bi svakog časa mogao da se odupre kontroli da to želi. Fuindžicu Mnogo puta u animeu, Oročimaru je pokazao da je impresivan korisnik fuindžicua čak i u otvorenoj borbi. Uz pomoć svog petoznakog pečata, mogao je da učini protivničku čakru nestabilnom, kao kada je učinio da se Narutova i Kuramina čakra mešaju na nestabilan način. On je takođe korisnik i njoj obrnute tehnike, odnosno oslobađanja petoznakog pečata dovoljno jake da njome izvuče Gjukija iz njenog džindžurikija Fukaija. Istraživajući Uzumaki ruševine i rasuta dukumenta, stekao je znanje o pečaćenju osam trigrama i stekao sposobnost da koristi tehniku oslobađanja kosača smrti, kojom je iz ništavila izvadio duše prva četiri hokagea i svoje ruke. Tom prilikom, Oročimaruovom veštinom u oblasti fuindžicua je bio zadivljen čak i Minato Namikaze, četvrti hokage rekavši da nikada nije ni sanjao da će iko naći način da poništi efekat tehnike kosača. Sendžicu Istraživajući moći Džugovog klana, kao veoma mlad, Oročimaru je naučio sendžicu u Rijučido pećini. Pokušao je da nauči i zmijski sejdž mod ali nikada nije našao dovoljno jako telo domaćina da ga podrži. Ipak, on ima dovoljno znanja da ga manifestuje, aktivira sejdž mod druge osobe ili apsorbuje svoju sendžicu čakru iz drugih kao što je učinio Kabutu. Kako bi nadomestio ovaj nedostatak, Oročimaru umesto Sejdž moda kombinuje svoju sendžicu čakru sa supstancama Džugovog kekei genkaija za stvaranje posebnog džuindžicua poznat kao znak kletve. Sendžicu čakra ovog pečata je izuzetno jaka, što je priznao čak i Kabuto kada je apsorbovao jedan njen deo iz Anko, pored DNK tima Taka, četvorke zvuka i samog Oročimarua. Ovi pečati Oročimaruu omogućavaju da posmatra svoje potčinjene kroz njih kao i da pomoću njih bude oživljen neograničen broj puta ako za to postoje uslovi. Inteligencija Pored svega, Oročimaru ima i visok stepen inteligencije. On je majstor prevare i obmane. Godinama je bežao od hapšenja i prolazio neprimetno kroz bilo koju državu. Prevario je toliko ljudi i nadmudrio najpametnije šinobije. Prvo bi se upoznao sa prošlošću žrtve a zatim mu obećao moć i tako ga pripojio sebi. Bio je toliko intelektualno nadmoćan da je prevario selo peska i naterao ih da ratuju na njegovoj strani. Pre nego bi stupio u borbu dobro bi upoznao protivnikove moći. I Oročimaru i Kabuto su od početka znali da Tobi nije pravi Madara Učiha. Posedovao je i izvanredno znanje o šinobi svetu i raznim tehnikama i nindžama. Takođe je upoznat u moći nekih dojdžicua kao što su Šaringan, Mangekjo Šaringan i Rinegan. Njegova mana je bila to što je podcenjivao svoje protivnike što ga je na kraju koštalo njegovih ruku i celokupnog džicua. Deo I Čunin ispit Deset godina nakon što je pobegao, Oročimaru se vratio u Konohu kako bi se osvetio i uništo je. Iz tog razloga, sklopio je savez sa Četvrtim Kazekageom koji je takoeđe želeo uništenje sela lišća i invazija je isplanirana da se desi za vreme čunin ispita. Drugi razlog zbog koga je Oročimaru hteo da pokrene invaziju je testiranje Saskea Učihe, Itačijevog mlađeg brata kako bi utvrdio da li je dovoljno sposoban da bude njegovo novo telo. Neposredno pre početka drugog ispita, u šumi smrti, Oročimaru ubija tim Šiore i ukravši njihova lica, zajedno sa Kimimarom i Sakonom koji su se prerušili zajedno sa njim uspeva da se infiltrira u šumu. Prizvavši zmiju iz Rijučido pećine uspeo je da odvoji Naruta od ostatka tima sedam. Iskorstivši tehniku prikaza smrti na Sakuri i Saskeu, Oročimaru speva da na smrt parališe dvoje genina ali se Saske delimično oslobađa raskrvarivši koleno kunaijem. Nakon kratke borbe sa mladim Učihom i postavljanja petoznakog pečata na Naruta koji se pridružio svom timu, Oročimaru biva pogođen Saskeovom tehnikom zmajeve vatre. Nakon što njegovo lažo lice biva selimično spaljeno ovom tehnikom, on otkriva svoj pravi identitet geninina i postavja nebeski pečat kletve na Saskea. Zatim, uz pomoć tehnike skrivanja u površini papušta tim 7. Nekoliko minuta kasnije, krećući se po šumi smrti Oročimaru biva pronađen od starne Anko Mitaraši njegove bivše učenice. Po nalogu misije koju je dobila, Anko pokušava da ubije Oročimarua uz pomoć tehnike žrtvovanja zmije bliznakinje, ali on menja svoje telo sa blatnjavim klonom. Nakon kratkog govora sa njom Oročimaru aktivira njen pečat kletve i ostavlja je paralisanom od bola i beži upozoravajući je da ni po koju cenu ne zaustalja čunin ispit. Na početku preliminarnih rundi, Oročimaru je iskoristio tehniku transformacije i prerušio se u džonina sela zvuka kao vođa tima Dosu. Tokom borbe između Saskea i Joroija, Oročimaru je bio siguran da će nakon što mu Joroi isisa svu čakru Saske biti prinuđen da se osloni na moć pečata kletve. Međutim, Saske prevazilazi njegova očekivanja i pobeđuje Joroija koristeći samo tajdžicu, prethodno se oslobodivši pečata kletve čistom snagom volje. Po završetku borbe, Kakaši odvodi Saskea u tajnu prostoriju i vrši tehniku pečaćenja kletve. Oročimaru se tada pojavljuje pred njim i govori mu da uz sav njegov plemeniti trud, ništa ne može spasiti Saskea od njegove osvetničke prirode. Uatim iskazuje Kakašiju zavist za Šaringan koji poseduje i ne prilazeći dalje govori da zna da će ga Saske potražiti i odlazi. Slom sela lišća Na dan finalnih borbi čunin ispita svi preduslovi za invaziju su bili ispunjeni. Potom, Oročimaru ubija Rasu Kusanagi mačem i preuzima njegov identitet sa ciljem da sedne pored Hiruzena kada dođe vreme za gledanje finalnih rundi. Z avreme borbe između Saskea i Gare, invazija na selo lišća odpočinje i Oročimaru odvlači svog bivšeg učenika na krov kako bi se suočio sa njim. Nakon što su skinuli kamuflaže kazekageovih telohranitelja, Oročimaru naređuje četvorki zvuka da podignu barijeru oko krova kako niko od Konohinih nindži nebi mogao da smeta svojim upadima. Nakon nekoliko prostih uzajamnih napada, Oročimaru koristi tehniku reanimacije da oživi Haširamu i Tobiramu. Pored njih dvoice pokušao je da oživi i Minata ali nije uspeo s obzirom da je njegova duša boravila u telu kosača smrti. Tokom borbe između četiri šinobija na nivou kagea, Oročimaru otkriva Hiruzenu da je usavšio tehniku prenosa duše pomoću koje prelazi u nova tela domaćine i tako očuva svoju dušu večno. Konačno, navodi da planira da učini Saskea sledećim nsiocem svoje duše. Užasnut daljinom do koje je otišla Oročimaruova ambicija, i svestan da ga ne može pobediti ni na koji drugi način, Hiruzen odlućuje da iskoristi tehniku kosača smrti pomoću koje je četvrti hokage zapečatio devetorepu lisicu. Nakon što je koristeći dva klona senke zapečatio duše svoja dva prethodnika, Hiruzen se hvata u koštac i sa svojim učenikom sa namerom da zapečati njegovu dušu spasivši svoje selo od uništenja i propasti. Međutim, Oročimaru, nemogavši to da dozvoli doziva svoj mač kusanagi i njime probada Hiruzena s leđa. Nakon mučne borbe natezanja, Hiruzen shvata da nema snage da zapečati celu Oročimaruovu dušu te pečati samo onaj njen deo koji se nalazio u rukama. Besan što je ostao bez svojih dragocenih ruku i što je nindžicu sada zauvek izvan njegovog dohvata, Oročimaru besno arlauče i proklinje svog učitelja koji je položio život da zaštiti svoje selo. Nakon gubitka ruku i propale invazije, četvorka zvuka spušta barijeru i odvodi Oročimarua natrag u selo zvuka. Nakon toga, selo peska je preseklo sve veze sa njm nakon otkrivanja leša njihovog kazekagea. Potraga za Cunade Nedeljama kasnije Oročimaru više nije bio u stanju da izdrži bol u svojim već istrulelim rukama, Oročimaru odlućuje da potraži Cunade, treću od legendarnih sanina kako bi ona izlečila njegove ruke. Nakon što su je on i Kabuto pronašli , Oročimaru nudi da oživi Dana i Navakija tehnikom reanimacije kada mu ruke budu ilečene. Cunade naizgled pristaje uz obećanje da će ga ubiti ako pokuša da ponovo napadne selo lišća kada mu ruke budu izlečene. Nakon njihovog ponovnog susreta nedelju dana kasnije, Cunade fokusira svoju čakru u ruke ali ne za lečenje već za napad što Kabuto primećuje i brzo spašava svog gospodara. Kada je Kabuto skoro potpuno porazio Cunade pojavljuju se Naruto, Džeraja i Šizune kako bi ovu borbu prekinuli. Oročimaru se sukobljava sa Džerajom koji je prethodno drogiran od strane Cunade i nije u stanju da adekvatno obavlja tehnike, dok se Kabuto suočio sa Narutom. Videvši potencijalnu opasnost u džindžurikiju, Oročimaru pokušava da ubije Naruta, ali se Cunade isprečava i štiti ga primajući veliku rani od Oročimaruovog Kusanagi mača. Nakon što je droga izčilila iz Džeraje i Cunade prevazišla svoju hemofobiju, tri sanina prizivaju svoje tri zveri i ulaze u konačnu borbu. Uprkos Mandi od koga je uspeo da prikrije stanje svojih ruku, Oročimaru biva nadjačan od stane svojih saboraca i primoran da se povuče. S obzirom da je njegova misija o lečenju ruku propala, prelazak u novo telo domaćina ostaje kao jedino moguće rešenje za Oročimaruovu rehabilitaciju. Misija Saskeovog povratka I ako se nadao da će mu preuzeti telo tek kada sazri i poraste, Oročimaru šalje četvorku zvuka u Konohu da dovedu Saskea k njemu u selo zvuka. Dok je čekao mladog Učihu, Oročimaru je probao da istrpi što je više mogao, ali usled zakašnjenja četvrke zvuka, bol u rukama postaje toliko neizdrživ da Oročimaru biva primoran da preuzme telo Gendžumaruka - jednog od njegovih zatvorenika. Gendžuumaru tada moli Oročimarua da oslobodi njegov klan na šta ovaj pristaje a potom prelazi u njegovo telo. I ako je čin prelaza u novo telo sa zdravim rukama fizički u potpunosto otklonio štetu koju je naneo pečat kosača smrti, Oročimaru i dalje nije bio u mogućnosti da koristi tehnike za koje su potrebni znakovi rukama. Nakon što je doznao o Kimimaruovoj smrti, Oročimaru govori da više nije zabrinut za mesto njegovog štićenika odredivši Saskea kao idealnog za tu poziciju. Nakon preuzimanja Gendžumaruovog tela na sledeće tri godine, Oročimaru odlučuje da počne da trenira Saskea koji je konačno stigao, ne bi li ga načionio idealnim domaćinom, dok je bio uzbuđen i impresioniran njegovom čakrom kojom je Saske Kabutu dao do znanja da neće iskazati Oročimaruu svoje poštovanje. Deo II Misija na mostu neba i zemlje Dve i po godine kasnije, Jamato kao privremeni vođa tima Kakaši, odlučuje da pođe sa svojim timom na misiju u nadi da će pronaći Saskea. Koristeći svoju drvenu transformaciju, Jamato se transformiše u Sasorijevu Hiroko lutku koji je trebao da se susretne sa svojim špijunom Kabutom. Međutim, Oročimaru dolazi sa Kabutom u tajnosti i on Čakra skalpelom napada "Hiroka". Tada se otkriva da je to zapravo Jamato i članovi tima 7 istupaju iz svog skrovišta. Oročimaru potom takođe izlazi iz šume i objašnjava nasamarenom timu 7 da je Sasorijevu igli izvadio pre mnogo godina iz Kabuta. Potom tim 7 i Jamato stupaju u borbu protiv dve zle nindže. Iako je iznenađen što vidi Jamato, njegov bivši eksperiment da je preživeo, više se interesuje da li je Naruto ojačao koliko i Saske i zato ulazi u borbu sa njim. Dokle god je Naruto bio u svom trorepom obliku oročimaru je mogao da izbegava njegove napade u cilju daljeg testiranja njegovih sposobnosti. Nakon što Naruto gubi kontrolu od besa ulazi u četvororepu fazu. Oročimaru je tada rekao da mora da bude mnogo više oprezan zbog velike mogućnosti da će ga njegovo telo domaćin odbaciti zbog korišćenja Kusanagi mača zarad napada na Naruta. Po završetku borbe i nakon što se malo oporavio, Oročimaru prilazi Saju koji mu nudi Danzovu poruku u kojoj Danzo nudi Oročimaruu saradnju u sprovođenju nove invazije na Konohu. Zaintrigiran, Oročimaru prebacuje Kabuta, Saja i sebe u njegovu tajnu jazbinu. Kasnije, članovi tima 7 pristižu i Oročimaru stupa u novu borbu sa Narutom i Sajem kako bi testirao Sajevu odanost. Odlazi pre kraja borbe, a kasnije zaustavlja Saskea da ne ubije tim jer bi oni mogli da ubiju još Akacuki članova kao što su Sasorija. Misija Itačijevog gonjenja Shvativši da će ga njegovo trenutno telo domaćin vrlo brzo odbaciti, Oročimaru odlučuje da je najbolje da što pre preuzme Saskeovo telo. Zatim se on i Kabuto prisećaju svega što je dovelo do Saskeovog bega iz Konohe. Pre nego što je uspeo da završi svoj plan, Saske uspada u njegovu odaju i pokušava da ga ubije svojim Čidori Kopljem, ali mu samo probija ruku. U tom trenutku Oročimaru otkriva svoj pravi oblik, Veliku Belu Zmiju sastavljenu od mnoštva malih zmija kako bi se pokrenuo proces zamene tela. Zatim, Oročimaru uspešno započinje ovaj proces i uvlači Saskea u drugu dimenziju. Oročimaru skoro uspeva da preuzme telo ali Saske koristi gendžicu kako bi preokrenuo proces u svoju korist i apsorbovao Oročimarua unutar svog ličnog tela. Saske zatim dobija mogućnost da koristi neke Oročimaruove moći ali uvek mora da odloži određenu količinu čakre za suzbijanje Oročimarua kako se on ne bi oslobodio. Suđena borba dva brata U toku njegove borbe sa Itačijem, Saskeova čakra je već bila na izmaku. Oročimaru je tada video priliku da iskoristi džicu osmoglave zmije i na taj način jednom za svagda izađe iz svog zatočeništva u znaku kletve i preuzmne Saskeovo telo. Tada njegova zmija biva probodena od strane Itačijevog mača na šta Oročimaru govori da će biti potrebno mnogo više od običnog trika da se on pobedi. Ipak biva iznenađen videvši da je to zapravo Tocuka mač koji je godinama tražio. Potom on i njegova zmija zajedno sa Saskeovim znakom kletve bivaju zapečaćeni Tocuka mačem osuđeni na večnu patnju u gendžicu svetu iluzija. Tri male bele zmije pre pečaćenja uspevaju da itađu iz Oročimaruovog tela i odgmižu što dalje. Ipak jedna biva spaljena od strane Amaterasu plamenova. Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat: Klimaks U toku svoje borbe sa Saskeom i Itačijem, Kabuto je više puta pomislio da je on zapravo Oročimaru. Nekoliko puta je manifestovao Oročimaruovo zmijsko ili ljudsko obličje na svom telu u cilju vršenja moćnog napada na svoje protivnike. N asreću braća se brane pomoću svog Susana. Nakon Kabutovog poraza, i pomovnog ujedinjenja sa Džugom i Suigecuom, Saske otkiva da Oročimaru zapravo nije mrtav i saznaje da njegov duh može biti oslobođen iz bilo kog znaka kletve s obzirom da pored sendžicu čakre u njemu ima i Oročimaruve svesti. S toga, odlučuje da ga oslobodi. Prvobitno Džugo uzima deo kabutovog modifikovanog zmijskog mesa kao osnvu za Oročimaruov DNK. Saske tada pokreće suprotnu tehniku pečaćenja kletve na Ankoinom prokletom pečatu neba. Oročimaru tada biva oslobođen i govori Saskeu da je on već dovoljno posmatrao ovaj rat iz Kabutovog uma i da nije zainteresovan da učestvuje u njemu. Takođe govori da za sebe misli da nije dovoljno jak da preuzme Saskeovo telo i da će mu dati odgovore koje želi. Potom, Oročimaru, Saske, Suigecu i Džugo odlaze u Konohu. Oročimaru ih vodi do tvrđave maski Uzumaki klana da uzme masku is tvrđave a potom ih vodi do Naka svetilišta. Oročimaru tamo stavlja masku na lice, i priziva Kosača kako bi oslobodio duše prva četiri hokagea iz Ništavila da oni Saskeu daju potrebne odgovore. Nakon što oslobađa duše, Džugo iz Saskeovog tela vadi 5 klonova belog Zecua. Od njih 5, 4 su poslužili kao žive žrtve za džicu reanimacije, dok peti postaje Oročimaruovo novo telo kako bi sebe spasao od smrti zbog buđenja kosača. Hiruzen biva začuđen, rekavši da je mislio da će ga Oročimaru oživeti da napadne Konohu a ne da da odgovore Saskeu. Zatim hokagei daju Saskeu odgovore na njegova pitanja a potom svi (pridružuje im se i Karin) odlaze na bojno polje da se suoče sa Madarom, Tobijem i Desetorepim demonom Džubi. Prazni Period Po završetku rata, Oročimaru je nastavio sa eksperimentima ali je prestao sa svojim kriminalnim delovanjima. Ipak uprkos tome, selo lišća je izgubilo poverenje u njega. Iz tog razloga dozvoljeno mu je da živi u svom skrovištu na maloj udaljenosti od Konohe pod stalnom prismotrom Jamata koji bi sve vreme čuvao njegovu jazbinu. U jednom trenutku dobio je sina Micukija, a pre toga u jednom od eksperimenata Loga koji ga je kasnije izdao. Epilog Naruto Gaiden: Sedmi Hokage i Grimizno Proleće Naruto, Saske i Sarada odlučuju da potraže Oročimarua u nadi da će od njega saznati nešto više o misterioznom Šinu Učihu. Naruto tada biva iznenađen Oročimaruovim mladalačkim izgledom na šta on govori da su to samo detalji. Oročimaru potom govori da Šin u opšte nije član Učiha klana već samo jedan njegov bivši eksperiment kloniranja i da će mu biti drago ako ga oni zaustave. Nakon toga odlaze, sa Oročimaruom na razgovor o etici kloniranja. Po završetku svog predavanja,Oročimaru govori Saskeu da će im rado pomoći da nađu Šina i ubiju ga. Potom Saske aktivira svoj Susano i uzima tim kako bi ih preveo do mesta gde je Šin. Boruto: Naruto Film Oročimaru se pojavljuje u poslednjoj sceni filma. Nakon što Boruto i Sarada pitaju Micukija ko su njegovi roditelji, on odgovara da je to Oročimaru. Na pitanje da li je on njegov otac ili majka, Micuki odgovara da to nije važno. Dok se Boruto još jednom nervirao što ne zna ko je taj Oročimaru, sanin se pojavljuje na vrhu kuće kako posmatra tri genina iz tima Konohamaru u njihovom razgovoru. Zanimljivosti * Oročimaruovo ime je složenica od dve reči: "Oroči" (大蛇) što znači "velika zmija" i "maru" (丸) kao sufiks za muška imena u Japanu. ** Moguće je da Oročimaru ima i prezime s ozirom da su imena njegovih roditelja ispisana kandžijem od dve reči. Međutim, kandži nije dovoljno čitljiv da bi se ovo moglo utvrditi. ** U engleskom VIZ prevodu manga poglavlja 49 se Saskeu predtavio kao "Oročimaru, Velika Zmija" ((大蛇丸, 巨大なヘビ). Međutim, ovo ime nije izrečeno u originalnoj verziji mange. ** U srpskoj verziji animea, Oročimaru je sebe na čunin ispitu greškom pretstavio kao "Orokimaru", dok je tokom invazije greškom od Džeraje nazvan "Oričimaru". * Prema knjigama podataka: ** Oročimaruov hobi je stvaranje novih tehnika. ** Najviše želi da se bori sa onima koji će koristiti njegove tehnike u budućnosti. ** Omiljena hrana su mu jaja, a ne podnosi da jede ništa što je hladno. ** Dok je bio član sela lišća, Oročimaru je završio 1468 zvaničnih misija: 16 D-ranga, 332 C-ranga, 521 B-ranga, 491 A-ranga i 108 S-ranga. ** Oročimaruove omiljene reči su "uništenje" (破壊, hakai) and "haos" (混沌, konton). * Oročimaru je pozajmio svoju ličnost iz Japanse mitologije i literature ** Oročimaruovo ime je uzeto iz japanskog folklora "Priča o Galantnom Džeraji" (児雷也豪傑物語, Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari). U priči Džeraja i Cunade su muž i žena, Oročimaru je sledbenik koji je promenio ime i postao iskvaren pod zmijskom madjijom. Svi likovi iz mange poseduju moći iste kao u folkloru. ** U mitu o Jamata no Oroči (八岐大蛇, Džinovska osmoglava zmija), džinovska zmija sa osam glava i osam repova je ubijena Tocuka mačem od strane Susana no Mikota, koji je pronašao Mač Kusanagi u jednoj od njenih repova. Ovaj mit je isti kao Oročimaruov sukob sa Itačijem kada se pretorio u osmoglavu zmiju tehnikom osam ogranaka a zatim bio zapečaćen od starne Itačijevog Tocuka mača, dok je držao Kusanagi mač u jednoj od glava svoje zmije. * Posle preliminarnih borbi na čunin ispitu, Oročimaru više nikada nije prikazan sa trakom sela zvuka. * Oročimaru ima istu krvnu grupu kao njegovi saborci Cunade i Džeraja. * U četvrtoj knjizi podataka, kekei genkai nije napisan kao Oročimaruova specijalna karakterstika i ako mu je njegovo telo dalo drveni stil. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Antagonista Категорија:Protagonista